Oh My Fair Hostess
by SoulessSweetie
Summary: The Ouran Host Club, it's a club about well hosting, but what if Tamaki's friend decides to add hostesses, whats going to happen to our poor hosts hearts. Will there be heartbreak, betrayal or maybe romance. Post-Anime
1. Chapter 1

Oh My Fair Hostesses

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hi nice to meet you all I'm SoulessSweetie of and this is my first story so please go easy on me 3.**_

_**Anyway so in anime there's always characters with weird hair colour or eye colour right?So I decided to incorporate that into one of my favourite animes which is, OURAN HOST CLUB!Then I was like what the heck I'll just add some hostess characters in to and why not some romance so there are some very inportant things you will need to know before you read my story.**_

_**This is NOT I repeat NOT a gender bend, there will be no Tamaki falling for a girl version of Tamaki, okay!? (although I will have a lolita character)**_

_**If you don't like one of my characters and if enough people don't like her I will get rid of her.**_

_**I don't do twins falling in love with twins okay, so if your looking for that then just leave now cause I don't do that. Hikaru and Kaoru will be falling in love with people from DIFFERENT families.**_

_**I am not a very creative person so characters may seem a bit mundane and boring or a bit like their host love interest even though I tried my hardest not to do a gender bend.**_

_**I just started high school so it might take a while for me to update.**_

_**Haruhi doesn't have a love interest yet so please vote on if I should introduce a OC love interest (Male or Female) or get rid of one of my female Hostess OC's so one of the hosts are available for Haruhi to date**_

_**This first chapter will just be about getting to know the girls**_

_**Every girl in this is 15 (same age as Haruhi and the Twins)**_

_**That is really all you need to know about this story (I think...) so lets get on with the first chapter, oh yeah I decided to start with a little back story to get to know out characters better.**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Ouran Host Club but I do own my characters.**_

Three middle aged woman sat in a large room in the Hayoshi mansion in Japan. The first woman had light brown hair and bright ruby red eyes rubbed her belly.

"Oh I do hope my little angel makes it though her birth okay"

"Oh just quit your worrying Kiyomi that little squirt will be just fine" the woman with light yellow eyes looked down at her own stomach and sighed "but I do get where your coming from".

The woman across from them spoke up.

"Kiyomi," she nodded to the woman with red eyes "Seiko," she nodded again to the woman with blond hair and yellow eyes "Your both being selfish at least you two aren't seven months pregnant now are you?" the woman known as Hiromi Hayoshi glared at the two.

The three woman in the room were known as Kiyomi Naga wife of the recently deceased Kohaku Naga of Naga INC. Seiko Yoshida wife of Ryo Yoshida of Yoshida INC. and Hiromi Hayoshi wife of Nao Hayoshi and current mother of two.

Kiyomi then spoke up

"Well you've already done this what? Two times now so excuse me for being worried about my FIRST child"

Wearing out the word first.

The women glared at each other for a while before Seiko broke the silence.

"W-well I'm sure each of our children will be fine and live long prosperous lives, Right?"

"I guess" They both answered "We'll just have to see" smiled Hiromi.

*TIME SKIP 2 MONTHS*

Hiromi and Nao looked down at the crying bundle of joy in her arms

"...Miyako" She whispered looking into her bright burning orange eyes.

Nao moved down and kissed her light green hair.

"Beautiful child" he smirked at his wife "Appropriate, Welcome to the world..."

"...Miyako Hayoshi..."

*TIME SKIP 3 MONTHS*

Seiko stared out the window looking at the cherry blossoms as her husband Ryo held their new child, she had her mothers yellow eyes and her great great great great grandmothers light pink hair. They had sat in silence for a while until.

"Sakuya" Seiko finally said her husband just looked at her and smiled.

"Well her hair does look like the cherry blossoms" Seiko just smiled and said

"Our little Sakuya Yoshida"

*TIME SKIP 1 MONTH*

Kiyomi Naga sat on her hospital bed only hearing the faint beeping of machines thinking about her late husband Kohaku and begain weeping only snapping out of her memories of him when her newly born baby began crying. The child had her ruby red eyes and Kohaku's light blue hair.

"In memory of your father I shall call you Kitsune... Kitsune Naga" she whispered

(Both Kohaku and Kitsune mean fox)

thinking about it she began weeping again until Kitsune started crying again

"I'm sorry I just miss him so much... Kitsune"

*TIME SKIP 5 YEAR LATER*

Kiyomi, Hiromi and Seiko all ushered their now 5 year old daughters into a room and locked the door from the outside,all three had been picked on by commoners since a young age (Because people of their social standing wouldn't dare pick on a potential business partners child) and the three adults thought it would be best for them and the future of their companies if the three young girls were friends.

There was an awkward silence in the room until five year old Miyako bounced on over to five year old Sakuya and Kitsune.

"HIYA! I'm Miyako Hayoshi and you guys are?" she asked with a smile

Sakyua put on a smile and bowed

"Sakuya Yoshida, I love your hair Mi-chan, green is so pretty"

Miyako smiled at Sakuya comment, No one had ever called her hair pretty before they all just said it was weird.

She turned to Kitsune

" And you are …..."

The blue haired girl looked startled and cast down her eyes even more then they already were

"U-um I-I'm Kitsune N-naga a-and mother told me to b-bring p-presents for y-you so" she whispered and then pushed out two boxs from behind her back

Sakuya took the pink wrapped box while Miyako took the green wrapped box.

Sakyua opened her first only to find a necklace with a black chain and a pink star chain,

Miyako opened her next and saw a hand made dog plushie.

Their eyes widened with astonishment while Kitsune looked embarrassed

"Y-you d-on't like them, do you?" she stated more then asked

Sakuya quickly hurried with an explaination

"N-no I absolutely love it I've just never seen such a perfect gift for me that's all"

While Kitsune turned to Miyako

"A-and y-you"

Miyako didn't respond but she did glomp Kitsune

"I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT!" cried out Miyako "I'm gonna call her INU-CHAN"

Kitsune looked up with a smile so they could see her ruby red eyes both Miyako and Sakuya gasped at her beautiful eye colour

"YOU HAVE SUCH PRETTY EYES KITTY-CHAN" Both girls screamed in unison

"K-k-k-kitty-C-c-c-chan" Kitsune stuttered out

"Yeah your name means fox right and a fox is like a cat right"

"I-I g-guess"

Miyako then held out her two pinkies out to each girl

"I like you two best friends forever right?!"

Each girl took hold of her pinkie and then each others

"...BEST FRIENDS FOREVER..."

*TIME SKIP 3 YEARS*

The three girls were now eight and playing in the Yoshida Manor in Sakuya's room when a man came in.

"Good evening ladies I'm Daisuke Abe and I'll be working with you parents from now on and I would like you to meet my daughter Chi, Chi please come in here."

A girl about their age walked confidently into the room, she had just below waist length wavy purple hair and striking silver eyes.

Miyako jumped on over to her.

"HEY HEY HEY, I'm Miyako and you?"

"Not interested"

she said and walked over to the couch to read a book while Miyako just stared in shock at the rude girl.

"Hey! That was really mean of you ….ummm... what..was your name again?" asked Sakuya

"That is none of your business you little Ditz!"

The air in the room fell heavy until...

"YOU LITTLE P-" Miyako's death threats were cut short by Sakuya dragging her casually out of the room and while Sakuya closed the door you could still hear bits of the conversation it when a little bit like this...

"SAKUYA LET ME GO!"

"No, not until you calm down"

"NONONONONONONO!"

"Yes"

"Fine I've Calmed down"

"Really?"

"No you idiot"

"WAHHH MAMA MI-CHAN'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"

*Back To The Room*

Kitsune and Chi sat in silence,Chi reading her book and Kitsune playing with the dolls on the floor.

"...You have the same expression..." Kitsune broke the silence.

Looking up from her book Chi said.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate Naga-san"

"...Mother has that expression every year around the time she said father died..."

A thick layer of silence covered the room

"...Is there a point to this Naga-san?"

"You know" …... "It's okay to cry sometimes"

She looked up at Chi who was wearing a shocked expression, she knew her mother was recently deceased and that she was a brave and caring woman who always said

"crying just shows that you are human not weak".

Kitsune also knew that Chi had yet to cry over her mothers death and was staying strong for appearances sake.

She continued on.

"Crying isn't a sign of weakness, It's a sign of emotion." She looked up to make sure Chi was still listening to her (which she was).

"It shows that we are still humans with emotions know matter how hard and cold we may seem on the outside...So Chi...Please cry"

At those words Chi ran over into Kitsune's arms into a crying sobbing mess and in-between sobbing and crying she managed to get the words out.

"T-thank you K-kitsune-chan"

While Kitsune just patted her on the head letting her cry.

Just then Sakuya and Miyako walk back into the room and look at you holding Chi with shocked expressions, until Miyako spoke up

"...We missed something big didn't we?" she stated more than asked

All Kitsune did was shake her head yes.

Soon Chi fell asleep but not before saying something.

"...Thank...You...My...Friends"

*TIME SKIP 4 YEARS *

It's been four years since Miyako,Sakuya and Kitsune first met Chi and all the girls were now all 12, and Miyako still carried around her famous Inu-chan.

Sakuya was lounging around the Yoshida mansion waiting for something to happen, until one of the cooks came to talk to the young pink haired heiress.

"Mistress Sakuya I would like to ask if you would like to meet my daughter"

Sakuya's head immediately turned to face the cook.

"Pardon?"

"W-well Mistress you seemed so bored so I just thought that because my daughter is the same age as you...well...I... Never mind mistress"

"N-no I would like to meet her" She exclaimed.

The next day Sakuya was in the living room preparing herself to meet the cooks daughter,just then a girl about Sakuya's age walked in the room with the cook from yesterday.

She had long white hair that reached about mid-back length that was tied up in a high pony tail in a black hair tie, and large almond shaped eyes but Sakuya couldn't help but see she had a blank look on here face like she didn't want to be here.

The girl looked up at her mother, her mother smiled down at her and said

"This is Mistress Sakuya Yoshida" .

The cook looked at Sakuya and said.

"Mistress this is my daughter Kaede Matsumoto" and with that the cook took her leave from the room.

The white haired girl known as Kaede walked up to the yellow eyed heiress and spoke in a monotone voice and bowed.

"How do you do Mistress Sakuya Yoshida? As my mother said I'm Kaede Matsumoto, a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

Sakuya just pouted at her words, she already had enough of this from the kids her parents introduced her to saying "It's good for the company".

"AWWWW I don't like it when people speak like that IT'S BORING, can you PLEASE PLEASE! talk like a normal person"

"But that is not how one should speak to a person of you social standing Mistress Sakuya Yoshida"

…...

A moment of silence pass between the two until...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the pink haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs frightening everyone in the mansion.

"THAT'S IT I AM GOING TO TEACH YOU ABOUT BEING A KID!" she said pointing to a terrified Kaede.

"B-But Mistr-" Kaede was talking until Sakuya cut her off.

"NONONONONNO!" she said screaming in Kaede's face "NO!"

"BAD BAD BAD" Sakuya was now starting to attract attention from the household staff including Mrs. Matsumoto (Kaede's Mother).

"NUMBER ONE RULE OF BEING A KID NEVER EVER EVER CALL YOUR FRIEND MISTRESS, OKAY! IT"S JUST SAKYUA!"

At this point Sakuya was now jumping up and down red faced on the spot while everyone else sweatdropped.

"...Did you just call me your friend ….umm …. Sakuya" a very confused, embarrassed and scared Kaede asked.

"Yeah why" Sakuya asked finally over her hissy fit.

Kaede was about to reply when Sakuya started to randomly jump up and down again.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG, YOU" she said pointing at Kaede, now everyone started to worry if their young Mistress had lost her mind they started to be sure of it when she started to spin Kaede around in circles (Like Tamaki did to Haruhi in episode one of the anime).

When she finally put Kaede down she wobbled over to the sofa to face palm into it.

"_**YOU CALLED ME BY MY FIRST NAME, YOU CALLED ME BY MY FIRST NAME"**_ The insane pinkette sung over and over again dancing around the room like a Tamaki (Idiot).

After about five minuets of Sakuya singing and dancing, and Kaede sitting and watching Sakuya finally stopped turned and faced Kaede and squealed with joy.

"YOUR NOW GOING TO BE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS NOW"

"Oh god" Kaede whispered to herself "What have I gotten myself into"

With a dancing Sakuya singing and dancing around the room.

*TIME SKIP ONE MONTH*

Today was a Saturday, but not just any Saturday no. Today was the day Sakuya was going to introduce Kaede to the rest of her friends. She was quite worried for Kaede because of Miyako.

You see Miyako isn't a bad person but over the years all four of them had been bullied by commoners and because of this Miyako has a distinct hatred for commoners now.

As Sakuya was deep in thought a limo pulled up in front of the house and out stepped Miyako,Chi and Kitsune, immediatey Sakuya ran to the front of the house and was greeted by hugs by her friends.

"Why did you want us to come here Blossom?" Chi asked her friend dropping the ice queen act now that she was around friends.

"Simple" Sakuya said "I want you to meet my new friend, but she's inside so come on in!"

She had expected an outburst from her 4'8" green haired pig tailed friend but unexpectedly she stayed quiet, she actually seemed kinda happy.

"Saku-Chan where is she, hey hey where is she"

"Just inside Dublin" she replied

"For the last time Saku-Chan I have no Irish blood in me I just have green hair"

"Didn't you say you were 1/16th Irish blood"

"Saku-Chan..."

and then the puppy dog eyes were pulled out...

"AHHH NO HELP THE WITCH IS BURING ME WITH HER CUTENESS!"

"YES YES FEAR ME BECAUSE I AM UBER CUTE!" Miyako laughed maniacally

The girls laughed the rest of the way to the room where Kaede was waiting, eventually the girl finally arrived in the room to find a white haired stranger.

"Girls this is my friend Kaede Matsumoto" Sakuya said pointing to Kaede.

"Kaede" She turned to the girl "These are my closest friends, Theirs …..."

"Kitsune" Sakuya said pointing to the red eyed blue knee length haired girl who was semi hidding behind the girl with waist length purple hair and silver eyes who seemed to be glaring at her.

"And the girl who is hiding Kitsune is Chi" she said pointing to Chi

"And lastly"... (Pause for dramatic effect) ….. "Is Miyako"

Kaede looked to Miyako to see a small green haired girl with her hair pulled up in shoulder length wavy pigtails who looked at Kaede like she was on display (which she kinda was...not the point)

Miyako walked up to Kaede

"Heya! Miyako's the name but you already knew that huh!"

Kitsune and Chi shared a look this girl was obviously a commoner so why was Miyako acting so nice towards her? Maybe she didn't want to believe it.

Kaede bowed respectfully toward Miyako.

"A pleasure I am Kaede Matsumoto"

"So Ka-Chan, I've never heard of the Matsumoto family before, so tell me what is your families business?" Miyako asked

Sakuya,Chi and Kitsune all held their breaths not knowing what would come next

"Actually Miyako...my mother works as a cook for the Yoshida family and my father as a plumber"

At this Miyako's eyes turned a dangerous shade of orange

"So...your nothing but a commoner"

All Kaede could do was nod

"Pathetic...a commoner how funny.." suddenly Miyako started laughing.

Staring Kaede right in the eyes she said

"A commoner thinks she has the nerve to talk to us,listen you old hag I don't know what you think your doing but you cant simply waltz in here and try and act nice, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH OF YOUR KIND TO KNOW THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELFS."

"Get out..." Miyako whispered

"GET THE FUCK OUTA HERE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

And with that Kaede bolted out of the room in tears leaving her first and only friend and a stunned silence.

…...

"Your right" Sakuya whispered more to herself than Miyako

"Your right she was just going to be like all the others"

"Their all the same …... filthy commoners"

*TIME SKIP 1 WEEK*

It had been one week since Miyako had screamed at Kaede and all knew that they were probably never going to see her again, But that's not the problem at hand right now.

Miyako's parents saw that she was acting worse and worse to the household staff and thought the best idea was to send Miyako to a commoners school for a little bit and Sakuya,Chi and Kitsune being her best friends decided to come to, so here we are at Hikamani Middle School (Yes I'm very bad at making up school names) starting as 1st years (remember their still 12)

Miyako looked down at her school uniform and nearly cried, she absolutely hated everything about it, she was used to puffy lolita dresses not THIS.

Apparently Chi noticed her discomfort and placed a hand on the short girls head

"What's wrong Sugar Rush?"

Holding back a giggle at the stupid nickname her friends made for her years ago she said

"This" gesturing to the navy blue button up dress with yellow accents and the navy blue knee length socks to go with it "It's a crime against fashion for god sakes!"

"Said the girl always wearing a pannier skirt" Sakuya mumbled under her breath

When Miyako was about to respond she was cut off by a few girls giggling.

"What freaks, what girl has red eyes"

"I bet she's possessed or something"

At this Kitsune cast her eyes down while the girls in the group giggled.

"Oh what about the tiny leprechaun midget"

Miyako looked about ready to cry.

"And did you see the way the purple haired girl walked, she's all like,

_I'm soooooo better than you cause daddy's rich_

WHAT. A. WHORE!"

Chi looked so embarrassed and ashamed now _**she**_ was hiding behind Kitsune.

"Oh, oh and the pinkette, seriously who has the last name Yoshida it literally has _**YOSHI**_ IN IT"

When they said this Miyako snapped and started walking towards them

"OI! YOU BITCHS GOT A PROBLEM WITH US"

The girls were about to respond when a girl walked over to them.

She had onyx eyes and bright red hair that was tied up in two tight buns on her head with two long black ribbons. What really caught their attention was (Not to sound like a perv) was her chest it was completely flat and that she wasn't wearing the school uniform by the boys uniform (which was navy blue shorts, a yellow polo shirt and and navy blue sneakers).

"No they don't" she replied for them "But I do" she smirked at them

"You" she said pointing at Kitsune the weakest target "are a mature little woman that never got to have a childhood, let me guess mama had a drug problem or somethin' cause that's the only way a screwed up little bitch like you could be standing here, I wouldn't be surprised if you took drugs to"

"And you" Now pointing to Chi who was standing protectively in front of a near crying Kitsune "Are nothing but a scared little girl who puts up an ice mask to scare everyone away, but guess what sweetie you will be nothing more than a scared little bitch for the rest of your pathetic little life"

"And now you" Looking menacingly at Sakuya "Are a little gullible naive little slut who will believe anything you tell her "Oh little girl I have candy in my van do you want some" "Oh! Sure mister rapist"

"And finally you the ring leader" looking at an unmoving Miyako and smirked as her friends coward, she got right up in Miyako's face and whispered in her ear "Are a dictator who keeps her _"friends" _on a leash".

And with that the mysterious red head disappeared.

*TIME SKIP 1 MONTH*

It had been one month since their encounter with the mysterious girl that they learned her name was Mika Kimura and ever since that day she had been the four girls until one day.

It had been a regular day at school.

Get up,

Get dressed in the still horrendous uniform,

Go to school,

Get bullied,

Cry,

Go home,

and repeat

That was until the girls were walking back to the class room because Sakuya had forgotton her maths text book and saw a sight to be seen.

Mika was on the . WITH PEOPLE INSULTING HER!

Miyako immediately sprung into action to scare off the bullies.

"OI STOP THAT YOU PEICES OF SHIT!"

While the bullies ran off Chi,Sakuya and Kitsune walked over to Mika to help her up

"Are you okay Kimura-San" Kitsune asked quietly afraid this was just another prank

"I'm fine Naga-San Thanks"

Sakuya walked over to Mika to check her bruises

"Why were they hitting you Kimura?"

Now tears spilt out of Mika's eyes

"I-I thought that if I bullied you guys then they would stop bullying me and calling me a freak"

Miyako walked up to Mika and did the last thing people would expect from her …... she punched her right in the face...

"That's for being an idiot and bullying us!"

She then hugged her

"That's for being bullied …...Mi-Chan"

When they finally broke away Miyako said

"You know what maybe all commoners aren't all bad"

That's when Sakuya spoke up.

"...You know Kaede was bullied to …... and didn't you say that know one will ever be allowed in our world"

Silence passed until something happened that people didn't expect, Kitsune _**SPOKE, **_not mumbled, not whispered but spoke in a loud and clear voice she only did this when she was only with Chi,Sakuya or Miyako.

"Our world must remain small but that doesn't mean that some people aren't allowed in, sometime in the future we must expand our world but that day isn't today, but that doesn't mean that people who have felt our pain aren't allowed in"

They all knew what they had to do... Invite Kaede into that world

"Kitsune's right you guys" Chi broke the spell that Kitsune had put over them.

"...Who's Kaede?..."

*TIME SKIP 1 HOUR*

Here they were standing in front of the Matsumoto apartment with a bouquet of Magenta Roses (Kaede's favourite and hint hint on Kaede's rose colour), and by they Mika was there to.

Miyako knocked on the door of the apartment, they had decided to go when only Kaede would be home.

Kaede opened the door with a look of shock and confusion.

"I-I'm sorry Mistress Hayoshi if your here to see mother and father they aren't at home at the moment" Kaede was about to close the door when she was stopped by Miyako's foot.

"Kaede Matsumoto" She said holding out the roses "I Miyako Hayoshi am here to beg for forgiveness of my earlier actions" and with that she bowed at a stunned Kaede

"Mistress are you feeling alright"

"Yes, yes I am, and there is no need for mistress after all..." She looked into Kaede's eyes

"Friends call each other by their first names correct" and with that she was engulfed in a hug by Kaede

"Thank you for exepting me the way I am … Miyako"

*TIME SKIP 3 YEARS*

Miyako was sitting in the rose garden of the prestigious Ouran Academy, which was quite strange considering the little lolita girls personality, even most strange is that she was thinking (Yes thats right people THINKING) about her life, all her life she had been in her own world maybe it was time for a change.

Miyako Hayoshi 1st year was now being approached by non other than the infamous host king.

"My dear little princess what is the matter" She looked up to see the man all the girls would swoon over, she had to admit he was handsome but not really her type.

He held out a red rose "A face as lovely as your shouldn't be tainted by unhappiness"

She reluctantly took the rose from her senpai and looked at it,all that was to say about it was that it was red really …. although it would really suite Kitsune better.

"I feel like I've wasted my life Tamaki-Senpai"

The blond haired idiot did a double take when she said senpai, it was no secret around the school that the 4'8" girl was closed off but still, she never EVER called anyone anything other then -Chan.

"Well listen my darling little princess I must bid you farewell, but I hate seeing someone as happy as you normally are like this so here" He said handing her a slip of paper.

"It's my mobile phone number just in case you need to talk, _Princess_"

And with that the blond hair idiot was gone and off to his club.

Miyako just sat there wondering what the hell just happened, looking down at the slip of paper she let out a happy sigh.

She knew that the Hitachiin twins were like them once, closed off in their own world and it was no secret that it was Tamaki opening the host club that allowed them to open up to the world around them.

So she started wondering about the host club, she had never met them no one in their group had.

After a while of talking to Tamaki she was starting to act more and more like herself around the violet eyed, blond king and decided to ask him something, so she sent it in a text.

_To: Tamaki Souh _

_From: Miyako Hayoshi_

_Tama-Chan, _

_can I visit you after club I need to ask you something important, Oh! And can the whole host club be their to Thanks!_

_-Miyako_

_To: Miyako Hayoshi_

_From: Tamaki Souh_

_My Beloved Daughter_

_of course my beloved princess lolita _

_From Daddy_

Miyako closed her phone content with her answer, now she just had to hope that Tamaki would say yes to her proposition …...

"...Did he just call me his daughter...?"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_**HOLY CRAP THAT WAS LONG!**_

_**oh and by the way I was rereading this and I was like **_

"_**People might get the wrong idea about Miyako and Tamaki's relationship" so I thought I would just tell you the shipping's right now to save you some confusion**_

_**Tamaki X Chi**_

_**Takashi (AKA Mori) X Miyako**_

_**Mitsukini (AKA Honey) X Kaede**_

_**Kaoru X Kitsune**_

_**Hikaru X Mika**_

_**Kyoya X Sakuya**_

_**Haruhi X ?**_

_**If you don't like the pairings please tell me so I can change them a bit (And vote on a person for Haruhi) also here are some pairings I will never support so you can just cancel these out **_

_**Haruhi X No One **_

_**Tamaki X Miyako**_

_**Mitsukini X Kitsune (Maybe)**_

_**Kyoya X Chi**_

_**Also forgot to mention this is post-anime**_

_**Thanks for reading whatcha think, oh! And please R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Girls

Oh My Fair Hostess

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Yeah, yeah I know please don't kill me for not updating in like a month (like I said I'm new around here so I don't know how often to update ….. and I have mid-terms on now... and the internet has been a bitch lately, yeah this excuses are pathetic)**_

_**So I want to say thank you very much to the two people who read, reviewed, followed and favourited …...and also... HOLY CRAP WHY WOULD ANYONE READ THIS PEICE OF SHIT!?**_

_**Oh yeah no one gave me any ideas on what to do with Haruhi so I added another option**_

_**I get rid of one of the girls so Haruhi can be with that guy (eg. I get rid of Chi so Tamaki can be with Haruhi)**_

_**I add another O.C for Haruhi to fall in love with (I'm fine with either Male or Female romance)**_

_**(Possible Spoilers?) In the manga Haruhi goes to America (I think, never read the manga) to study and leaves the host club, so I could just get rid of Haruhi.**_

_**So that is all my SoulessServants (….Don't be mad at me I just wanted to give you guys a nickname...)**_

_**P.S I'm not going to bother doing a proper introduction of the host club, because well you should know them**_

_**P.P.S You may also note that in the last chapter Miyako's nickname for Kaede was Ka-Chan well in here I changed it to Dede-Chan and Miyako's nickname was switched to Koko-Chan (Mostly just because of Mika).**_

_**Disclaimer: All I own is this box of pocky *Holds it up*.**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

It was a regular day in the infamous host club other than well...

"HARUHI"to voices called out in unison

"WE WANT YOU TO WEAR THIS" the two voices came from known other then the prestigious Ouran Academy's resident pranksters Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, also known as the host clubs Little Devil type.

Kyoya and Haruhi sighed in unison waiting for the club president to come rampaging up to the twins for 'harassing his little girl'

3...2...1...where's Tamaki?

The entire club seamed to sense the change and shifted their eyes over to Tamaki...who was staring at the door?

"Tamaki-Senpai?"  
"Shhh" the blond king had shhhhed his beloved daughter, now something was definitely wrong.

"Tamaki I'm calling a doctor"

"Boss are you feeling okay?!"

"Senpai are you okay?!"

"TAKASHI WE NEED CAKE FOR TAMA-CHAN, STAT!"

"Ah"

While this was going on Tamaki was staring at the door...waiting...watching, until the door opened to reveal a young (Looking?) girl wearing the Ouran high school uniform.

She had curly light green hair that was tied up in two high ponytails that about reached her shoulders and big bright orange eyes, but the things that stood out the most was her height, chest and what she was holding.

For one she was only about as tall as Honey-Senpai, her chest was even flatter then Haruhi's and she was carrying around a little stuffed brown dog.

Kyoya was about to tell the girl that the club was currently closed when she glomped Tamaki.

"TAMA-CHAN, TAMA-CHAN" she screamed while being twirled around in the air by Tamaki.

Instantly all heads (beside Tamaki and the mysterious tiny person) swivelled toward Kyoya for an answer.

"Miyako Hayoshi,

15 years of age,

class 1-B,

blood type: B,

comes from quite a wealthy family,

and is well known around the school for her "Honey-Senpai" like personality and height, green hair and little dog plushie which she calls Inu-Chan"

And with that Kyoya closed his little black book.

After Tamaki had stopped twirling around Miyako she was glomped by our resident shota boy.

"HI! Koko-Chan and Inu-Chan, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka and that's my cousin Takashi Morinozuka although everyone calls us Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai and this is Usa-Chan" The blond shota shouted right in her ear, holding up a pink bunny.

"Hi there" Miyako's head turned to the twins

"Your pretty short"

"What's with the green hair"

"What's with the dog"

"How c-"

(the twin on the right was cut off by Haruhi's fist)

"Sorry about them Hayoshi-San, I'm Haruhi Fujioka" the crossdresser said holding out a hand towards the lolita girl.

The green haired girl glared at the commoner in return, this seemed to go unnoticed though or not, a certain raven haired glasses wearing 2nd year saw this.

"So my darling little girl" all heads now turned towards the 'king'.

"What exactly was so important?"

…..

…..

"Oh! Now I remember why I was here!" she exclaimed while everyone else faceplamed in the floor

"Tama-Chan" she sceamed pointing a finger at the now petrified blond.

"Y-yes my darling" He managed to stutter out

"I, MIYAKO HAYOSHI HAVE COME UP WITH THE MOST BRILLANT PLAN EVER"

"And what would that be my darling princess."

(Pause for dramatic effect)

"A HOSTESS CLUB"

…...

"OH! MY DARLING LITTLE GIRL IS SOOOOOOOO SMART, MUMMY DON'T YOU THINK SO!"

"Well we have been neglecting the male population of Ouran and it could prove to be a very stable way to bring in more money, but I must ask who exacly would be our hostesses" Tamaki's partner in crime replied

"Me and my friends Kyo-Chan, who else?" the greenette replied tilting her head to the side in a cute manner.

Kyoya was quite for a few minuets before he spoke.

"If we could meet these girls in person a see if they would bring in enough customers them I would consider it"

"MMMMMM KAY KAY, I guess you already know who they are Kyo-Chan so I'll see you later"

"BYE- BEE"

and with that the green haired lolita dashed out of the room before anyone had a say in it.

"So, Kyoya-Senpai what kinda girls are we talking about here" the better half of the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru spoke up.

Kyoya placed six photos of young girls at the table where the hosts (Excluding Tamaki and Kyoya)

The hosts looked down at the pictures as Tamaki took a seat.

The first picture that Kyoya picked up was of Miyako.

"I believe you all know Miss Hayoshi" He said placing the photo back on the table picking up another.

It was a picture of a girl that looked about the same age and height of Haruhi that looked deathly pale, she had about knee length light blue hair that was completely and utterly straight, large ruby red eyes, what was really noticeable was that she had three hair clips in her hair, all were red and two were being used to push back her fridge on the left side of her head, but on the left side of her head there was a large red rose the same colour as her eyes.

"Kitsune Naga,

15 years of age,

class 1-B,

Blood Type:A,

Is well known around the school for her stunning looks,strange red eyes and shy insucure personality, she is also a minor member of the garden club."

Kyoya put the picture down and picked up another one.

This picture was of a girl that was taller then the other one and looked a lot sterner with light coloured skin, she had waist length wavy light purple hair and her bangs were being held back by a silver head band, coincidently her eyes were the exact same colour as the head band.

"Chi Abe,

15 years of age,

class 1-B,

Blood Type: O,

Comes from a very wealthy family that deals with information, has a very serious personality and no one has ever seen her smile, she is also a volunteer member of the student council."

"So she's a female version of you Kyo-Chan" Honey asked through a mouthful of cake.

Kyoya glared at the (now hiding behind Mori) shota.

"Please refrain from asking any questions until the end" Kyoya replied coolly as he picked up the next picture.

It was of a young girl who had flaming red hair that was tied up into to large buns on the side of her head by two long black ribbons, nicely tanned skin and black onyx eyes that seemed to be glaring at the camera. She had the body of an athlete and because of that a tiny (almost non-existent chest)

"Mika Kimura,

15 years of age,

class 1-C,

Blood Type: AB,

One of the three scholarship students, Miss Kimura is here on a sports scholarship. Miss Kimura has been kicked out of many schools for her brash behaviour and hates the idea of skirts so she wears the male uniform, she is also a member of the track team"

At this everyone had paled and thought the same thing

'A YANKEE'

Ignoring the tense atmosphere in the room from the thought of a yankee joining the newly formed branch of host club Kyoya moved onto the next girl.

The next picture he picked up was of a young girl that had about shoulder length light pink hair with her bangs styled in the latest fashion, bright yellow eyes and light skin colour. She was wearing a different version of the Ouran high school uniform with splashes of her own style here and there (Ribbons, ornaments ect.) and a black chained pink star necklace that looked as old as time.

"Sakuya Yoshida,

15 years of age,

class 1-B,

Blood Type: B,

Miss Yoshida comes from a wealthy from the fashion industry, because of this she is made very popular with both the male and female of Ouran and sometimes gets her friends to model her creations, currently apart of the fashion club but spends a lot of time in the gardens with Miss Naga designing clothes after the flowers"

Kyoya quickly put the photo down obviously not caring about someone from the fashion industry and picked up the last one.

The last photo was a young girl in a different version of the Ouran uniform. Instead of being yellow it was magenta with black accents. The girl had waist length straight white (blond?) hair tied up in a hight pony tail with a black hair tie with her bangs semi hiding her left eye and large almond eyes. What made her look even more different then the other girls is that she had a light cream coloured skin (Like she was from Greek decent?) and her expressionless face.

"Kaede Matsumoto,

15 years of age,

class 1-C,

Blood Type: O

The last scholarship student, Miss Matsumoto is here on a musical scholarship, singing in particular, so known for being one of three commoners in the schools and is always seen wearing an expressionless mask, currently apart of the school choir."

Kyoya said finishing off his rather impressive monologue about the girls

"Any questions, and you should know if any of you ask any questions I will personality rip your heads off"

…...

"That's what I though" finishing off with a smirk

"Hey Boss..."

"...Are these girls really okay to join" The Hitachiin twins asked

"I like them Tama-Chan! Right Takashi"

"Ah"

"Takashi thinks that it would be fun to have more people around"

The host club all stopped to look at the shota and his tall companion wondering how in the holy hell he got that idea from 'Ah'.

Until...  
"Excuse me" all heads turned toward Haruhi

"I think that it might not be a good idea to let these particular girls in the club"

"But Haru-Chan they're all really pretty and sound really different from the girls who usually swoon over us" Honey mumbled into Usa-Chan's head

"I know Honey-Senpai, but these girls sound like they could cause problems"

The twins leaned back into their seats with a sigh knowing Tamaki would always agree with Haruhi.

"Your wrong Haruhi"

…...Maybe today was opposite day?

"Senpai...?"

"Haruhi these girls are like this because people have rejected them all their lives, if anything not letting them into the club might be a bad idea. And besides...if anything bad happens it happens to us as a family" Tamaki finished off with his trademark smile.

…...

"Me and Takashi agree with Tama-Chan, Right Takashi"

"Ah"

"We're with you on this boss"

"It'll raise club profits Haruhi, and you know the blond moron won't give up until you give in"

….

"Alright I'm with you on this Senpai"

…...

"THAT'S MY LITTLE GIRL! NOW LETS GO MEET YOUR SISTERS!"

"Your n-"

"Haruhi, Tono's gone" Haruhi opened her eyes only to find the twins were right, and that Kyoya,Honey and Mori were gone as well.

The host club moved though the hall on their way to the student council room (It was the closest) to find Chi 'Ice Queen' Abe.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Chi was sitting alone in the student council, the council leaving her with all the work (again), looking out a nearby window out into the garden, seeing one of her oldest friends (Kitsune) tending to Chi's favourite patch of silver roses, She let out a rare smile.

"SEE KYOYA I TOLD YOU SHE SMILED!"

Whipping her head around she was faced with six very attractive males all of which she knew by reputation and their infamous cross-dresser.

"What do you want Suoh-Senpai?!"Chi asked though gritted teeth.

Coming up to her with a charming silver rose.

This was enough for the hole club to be shocked over a SILVER ROSE.

"Suoh-Senpai, that's a silver rose" Chi said turning back to her work.

"I know my darling princess Chi Abe, I was told that silver was your favourite colour so I thought this would be a better gesture then a red one"

Chi blinked a few times while the host club just stared jaws agape.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here Suoh-Senpai" Chi deadpanned

"Well my darling little princess Chi Abe you see you have be-"

"Ootori-Senpai why is he here" Chi asked being fed up with Tamaki's monologuing

"He wants you to join the hostess club Miss Abe, part of your friend Miss Hayoshi's idea.

"Let me guess this 'hostess club' will be run by him" she said pointing towards the blond sulking in his corner of woe, Kyoya just nodded and grinned while Chi's face seemed to fall a little.

"Wait did you say Hayoshi, as in Miyako Hayoshi" glancing at Kyoya she saw him nod all the host club could hear of her mumbling was "So this is what she was talking about."

"I would like to join this hostess club, but on one condition"

"And what would that be Chi-Chan"

"You will have to get at least Kitsune Naga to join"

She knew it was bad to favourite her friends but Kitsune was her first friend and basicly her little sister.

"We were just about to go see the rest of your friends including Miss Naga, Miss Abe"

Chi nodded in response.

Getting out of his corner of woe Tamaki started walking to his fellow members of the host club to leave when...

"The flower..."

"Pardon, Princess Chi"

"It's quite rude to give someone a flower then just run off with it" Chi responded turning to the surprised blond.

Handing out the flower again to her she gave him one of her rare smile that made him blush like crazy.

"Oh! And Princess, be at music room three in an hour"

And with that the host club bolted leaving Chi to herself

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"So boss why were you so nice to the ice queen"

"A father has to be nice to his little girls at all times!"

…...

was it so obvious that no one believed him.

The twins were going to question him further about it when they realised they were in front of the Home. Ec room (where the fashion club meets).

"Hey Kao-Chan, Hika-Chan how come you guys didn't join the fashion club?" Honey asked

"Don't you remember Honey-Senpai, we didn't talk to other people much" Kaoru answered looking at the door to the Home. Ec room.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Sakuya was working quietly at her station on a new lolita dress for Miyako, until...

WOOOOOSH! 

The door of the Home. Ec room was suddenly forced open and all of Sakuya's clothing pieces fell to the foor. While she was picking up the pieces of cloth she heard girls 'KYAA'ing so she turned her head to see the host club...and saw that they were walking towards her..._great_ …...

"WHAT IS IT TAMAKI-SENPAI" She asked envisioning a monster gutting him.

Hidding behind Kyoya, Shaking he asked "I-I-I-I w-anted t-"

"What does he want Kyoya-Senpai"

Seems as though these girls have a habit of doing that.

"Well Miss Yoshida, Tamaki here is working with your friend Miyako Hayoshi to make a hostess club and would like you to join"

"Please don't tell me that Miyako, Kitsune or Kaede will not be apart of this blasphemy club, I don't want their innocence ruined" she stated rubbing her temple.

Kyoya gave Sakuya a devil smirk and said "Oh, of course they are but if you don't want to join we'll just have Miss Hayoshi, Miss Naga and Miss Matsumoto to ourselfs."

Haruhi stepped in front of Sakuya.

"Kyoya-Senpai you shouldn't blackmail people into the club"

Completely disregarding what Haruhi said she asked "What time should I be in the music room by Kyoya-Senpai?"

"In about an hour okay"

"Okay"

Tamaki getting up from his corner of woe where he was residing he said

"COME NOW WE MUST HEAD TO THE NEXT FAIR HOSTESS CANIDATE"

Running out of the room, with the rest of the host club following Sakuya turned her head to see the rest of the fashion club.

"KYAAA YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOSHIDA-SAN"

"KYAA KYAA KYAA"

Sakuya let out a long sigh, this was going to be a long day.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"You know Kyoya-Senpai you didn't have to be so mean to her" Haruhi said

Completely disregarding what Haruhi said Tamaki asked so who is the next fair hostess that we shall meet Kyoya"

"The closest one here would be Miss Matsumoto in the 1st Buildings music room, then Miss Naga in the rose maze and then Miss Kimura on the track field.

"DO YOU HEAR THAT HARUHI, WE'RE GOING TO MEET YOUR PEOPLE!"  
"Shut up Senpai" Haruhi said entering the 1st building.

"Is their anything we should know before we meet your people Haru-Chan"

Before Haruhi could say anything she was interrupted by the twins

"Kaoru, I heard that before you meet a commoner your suppose to rip off two locks of hair"

"Really Hikaru, I heard that your suppose to make one of those locks into cake and one into tea, then serve it to them while saying 'Hika Bika Boo Hika Bika Boo' three times in a row and dancing in a circle around the person."

At this Honey blinked owlishly at the two and asked.

"How do you know this Hika-Chan"

"A friend of a friend of a neighbour of an employee of a shopkeeper of a s-"

"Their making it up Mitsukuni" Mori interrupted

"AWWW MORI-SENPAI RUINED OUR FUN!"  
"What would hair cake taste like Takashi?"

"Don't know"

The twins turned to ask Tamaki a question when they noticed he wasn't there  
"Tamaki disappeared when Honey-Senpai asked what hair cake would taste like."

Fearing the worst the host club rushed to the 1st Music Room only to find a very very very strange sight.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Kaede was standing alone in the 1st music room singing softly to herself but stopped when her cellphone started buzzing.

She walked over to the phone, flipped it open to reveal a text from Sakuya.

_**From Sakuya Yoshida:**_

_**To Kaede Matsumoto:**_

_**Kaede, you know that text that Miyako sent to us well... she wants us to join the female branch of the host club called the 'Ouran Hostess Club' .**_

Kaede was about to ask for more information when the door opened to reveal Tamaki Suoh, AKA the king.

Keeping her straight face she was about to ask Tamaki where the rest of the host club was when he walked up to her holding up a strawberry cake and a cup of blueberry tea and …..started dancing around her saying Hika Bika Boo Hika Bika Boo over and over again.

Getting scared she tried to back away when the door slammed open again to reveal the rest of the host club panting from what she guessed was a long run.

"TAMA-CHAN THE TWINS WERE JOKING WHEN THEY SAID THAT" Honey screamed.

When the twins saw the sight though they burst out into a laughing fit.

While the twins were laughing Tamaki walked over to Kyoya to get confirmation on this so Honey went over to her (Well bounced over).

"Sorry if Tama-Chan scared you Dede-Chan, if you want you can hold Usa-Chan to make you feel better" He offered holding out the little pink bunny.

Grabbing the bunny and hugging it she asked.

"Your here about the hostess club right?"

"Yeah! How did you know Dede-Chan?"  
"Sakuya sent me a text"

Handing Usa-Chan back to Honey she said

"Thank you very much for Usa-Chan Master Haninozuka" Bowing down

"Honey-Senpai is just fine Dede-Chan, OH! And are you going to join?"

"Master Ootori will not stop bothering me until I join, but are the other girls going to join?" She asked in her trademark monotoned voice.

Nodding his head her expression stayed blank but her eyes held a smile she agreed  
"Alright as long as the other girls are in it"

He smiled and guided everyone out of the room leaving Kaede to herself but before they left he shouted

"BE AT MUSIC ROOM 3 IN ONE HOUR OKAY"

Then the door closed.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

While the group was heading out to the rose gardens to find Kitsune they would not stop bombarding Honey with questions, until...

"GUYS! " Haruhi interrupted them, she pointed to a corner "Naga-San is right there"

The rest of the host club peered around the corner to see the blunette tending to a patch of light orange roses, at this Kaoru seemed intrigued at a girl tending to a patch of orange roses (His rose colour), but it was only natural, after all she was in the gardening club.

Miyako had sent a text to Tamaki explaining that if you don't approach Kitsune right then she would either freeze like a deer in head lights or run like her life depended on it, so the host club was coming up with a game plan.

Kaoru though didn't pay attention to them and walked out of there hiding place to the bluenette.

"Kitsune right?" the girl in question turned to see one of the Hitachiin twins, freezing in the process.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin" He said crouching down to look at the flowers "these are very pretty Kitsune". Kitsune just stayed quite with her eyes to the ground occasionally darting around looking for an escape route.

"You don't have to be worried Kitsune, your friend Miyako sent us here to ask you to join the hostess club" his voice was barely above a whisper to make sure he didn't scare off Kitsune.

"W-why didn't s-she c-come h-herself then"

"Don't know...you know you don't have to hide your eyes Kitsune, there quite pretty"

Kitsune lifted her head up a bit to look Kaoru in the eyes "R-really?".

Kaoru took the red rose clip out of her hair, took one of the thorn-less orange roses, placed it in her hair and smiled "Yes really" Kitsune blushed harder then she ever thought possible.

"You don't have to join if you don't want to but we kinda promised Chi that you would join, Oh! But you don't h-"

"I" Kaoru stared shocked that she would interrupt him "I would l-like to j-join if it's possible"

Kaoru beamed at her "Then be at the 3rd music room in about..." he trailed off looking at the giant pink clock tower "...20 minuets okay?"

She nodded her head in response as he got up to go look for the last person.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

As Kaoru rounded the corner he saw that the host club as exactly the same as when he left.

"All right Haruhi" Tamaki said pointing to the very bored girl "I n-"

"Tamaki-Senpai, Kaoru already convinced her to join"

Honey, Hikaru and Tamaki stared slack-jawed at the younger Hitachiin twin

"What" He innocently blinked, everyone was about to question him when Tamaki was already talking about the last girl

THE YANKEE

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Mika Kimura, That was her name, she is Ouran Academies best runner on the track team.

She was running laps until she was pulled up by the collar, she looked up and saw the infamous Mori, but better known as the host clubs strong and silent type.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK'IN HELL YOU WALKING TREE, PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW!"

"Sorry my little Yankee princess, but we cannot do that"

Mika looked to the side to see the rest of the host club and immedietly regreted not going home after Kaede sent that cryptic text to her phone.

_**To Mika Kimura:**_

_**From Kaede Matsumoto:**_

_**Run.**_

Looking back on it now she really should listen to her more, or any of her friends for that matter.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU BLOODY MOTHERFUCKING IDIOTS"

Tamaki was about to answer this question when she spoke up again  
"If this is about that bloody stupid idea that koko had about making a host club I am not joining. CLEAR!"

Well at least she stopped yelling...sorta?

Tamaki was about to speak up again when Hikaru spoke up.

"I bet a puny little girl like you wouldn't even take the challenge of making people happy"

"YOU WANTA SAY THAT AGAIN YOU FUCK'IN GINGER!"  
"Oh! So now your stupid and death"

"Hikaru you should really stop before she knocks you out cold" Hikaru took a side glance at his younger brother. Completely ignoring his brother he went on.

"So you think you can do our job, cause it's a lot harder then it looks"

"A BET CAN DO IT TWICE AS GOOD AS YOU CAN!" at this point Mori had let go of Mika and she was all up in Hikaru's face.

"Prove me wrong then" He replied coolly

"WHEN!"

"Music room 3, in 10 minutes"

"I'LL BE THERE"

While the host club was walking away Mika realised something...

"HIKARU YOU MOTHERFUCKI'N BASTARD!"

While Hikaru walked off with a smirk on his face.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Back in the music room it had been 10 minutes and none of the girls had showed up so far.

"So, Hika-Chan" the ginger in question turned his head towards his shota boy senior.

"Yes Honey-Senpai"

"How did you know what you did would work on Mi-Chan" He asked through a mouthful of cake. Before Hikaru could respond, Kyoya spoke for him.

"She's competitive by nature, that competitiveness shadows her intellect"

As Honey was about to respond the door opened to reveal a certain green haired lolita.

"TAMA-CHAN TAMA-CHAN, How did it go?"

"AH! My beloved daughter your sisters should be here soon!"

But Miyako wasn't listening she was looking over to where Mori and Honey were, she bounced over to the table where they were.

"Taka-Chan, Kuni-Chan! Can I have some cake please!"

"Open" her head turned towards Mori who had a fork with a bit of cake on it, Miyako smiled and opened her mouth as Mori fed her cake.

"AHHHH"

…...

"IT'S SOOOOO GOOOOOOOD!"

Mori smiled as she talked to Honey about the different types of cake.

The door opened again to reveal the rest of the girls.

"AHHH EVERYBODIES HERE! TAMA-CHAN YOUR ANNOUNCEMENT PWEASE!"

Just as Tamaki was about to start the speech Mika's fist collided with the top of Miyako's head.

"WHERE IN HELL DID YOU THINK THAT MAKING US THE WET DREAMS OF THE MEN AT OURAN A GOOD IDEA!"

"I-it looked fun" Miyako was now sniffling

Sakuya walked over to the greenette and held out a lollipop which she gladly took.

"Mika don't make Dublin cry!"

"DON'T PLAY INTO HER FUCK'IN PLOY FOR ATTENTION!"

The fight continued on with Chi, Kaede, Kitsune and the host club standing off to the side.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Master Suoh?" Kaede asked.

But when she turned her head to receave a response she saw that Tamaki trying to break up the fight.

"MY DARLING LITTLE PRINCESSES DON'T FIGHT!"

Kyoya turned to the group of bystanders as Tamaki's face made friends with Mika's fist.

"This should be an interesting experience"

As Mika and Sakuya were throwing things around the room Haruhi and Chi sighed in unison.

As Kaoru turned his head he saw Kitsune Semi-hiding behind Chi with the flower he gave her still in her hair and smiled to him self...Maybe this was the best idea the host club had ever had.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_**And there you have it my SoulessServants the very first chapter (I'm not counting the prologue as a chapter).**_

_**The next chapter will probably be featuring their 'types' also I might be starting a new fanfiction on Pacthesis's game Number Days (there isn't enough love).**_

_**Sorry if this chapter was crap and sorry for all the love to Kaoru and Kitsune. I'll see you in the next chapter. Also kinda stuck on the 'types' so ideas would be welcome.**_


End file.
